El Poder de los Hijos del Cielo
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: "Philippa sabía que no podría hacer nada... Ella andaba lenta y dolorosamente, intentando no separarse de su mellizo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, un tenebroso presentimiento que excitaba a su instinto haciendo que resultase casi imposible avanzar..." INC


Hola!

Otro fic de Los Hijos de la Lámpara. ¡Espero que os guste!

**AVISO:** Insinuaciones de Incesto.

* * *

><p>Philippa sabía que no podría hacer nada. Lo supo cuando Iblis les citó a todos allí, en aquella horrible playa cuyas aguas estaban tan heladas como el corazón del viejo djinn, que hacía que el viento que soplaba alrededor sollozara en un tenue lamento que intentaba advertir inútilmente lo que se avecinaba; aquella horrible playa cuyas olas eran grandes y oscuras, de una negrura apenas comparable a la mirada del odioso djinn. Y lo peor fue que todos aceptaron. Fueron allí: tío Nimrod, Rakshasas, Groenin, su madre Layla, Dybbuck, su mellizo John, y ella. Nada más llegar supo que aquella era la peor decisión que podían haber tomado.<p>

El atormentado viento chillaba y les advertía, pero nadie más que ella lo oía. Las olas se alzaban amenazantes y rompían en la orilla como si quisieran destruirla, pero nadie más que ella se fijaba. La noche era demasiado oscura, y la luna brillaba débilmente, sollozando por lo que sabía que ocurriría. Todo aquello estaba volviendo loca a Philippa. Ella andaba lenta y dolorosamente, intentando no separarse de su mellizo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, un tenebroso presentimiento que excitaba a su instinto haciendo que resultase casi imposible avanzar. No quería ver lo que iba a suceder, así que se quitó las gafas con brusquedad y las guardó en la chaqueta.

Pero eso no fue lo peor. Iblis se presentó allí, con su horrible risa resonando por el lugar de una forma que estremecía. Se deslizó junto a ellos y sonrió. No hay nada peor que la sonrisa de alguien que no sonríe realmente a los que le ven, sino a sí mismo, mientras se regodea pensando en lo que hará próximamente, y que sin duda no hará más que oscurecer su ya de por sí negra alma. Por ello Philippa tuvo miedo. Y no aquel miedo tonto y vacío que sentía a veces aún a sabiendas de que nada malo ocurriría, porque los que estaban con ella no lo permitirían; sino aquel otro miedo tan pesaroso que le daba ganas de llorar de desesperación y que tenía al menos una razón para existir, porque sabía que nada ni nadie podría salvarla, ni a ella ni a los que la acompañaban.

Nadie se dio cuenta de su miedo; todos estaban demasiado ocupados prestando atención a lo que creían que era algo que les llevaría a la victoria sobre el mal, a la paz. John sintió el miedo de su melliza muy dentro de él, y la miró, parándose un momento mientras todos los demás avanzaban hacia Iblis:

-No te vayas.-suplicó ella, aferrándose a su mano en un desesperado intento por salvarle, al menos a él.

Pero John sacudió la cabeza, sin comprender. Philippa tenía ganas de gritar que él no podía entenderlo, pero se dio cuenta de que no era cierto: sí podía, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía y la alejaba de ella, de su chiflada y demasiado seria hermana que se estaba volviendo un poco loca y paranoica sin razón alguna.

John se soltó de su mano y avanzó hacia los demás, lanzándola una mirada que decía que ya lo hablarían más tarde, pero ¿y si no había un "más tarde"? Eso era lo que Philippa temía y sentía. Ella les miró con el miedo latente en sus ojos verde-azulados, pero ellos no le devolvieron la mirada. Ahogando un sollozo, avanzó hasta colocarse junto a ellos. No había nada que pudiera convencerla de que todo aquello no les llevaría algo malo, dolor, sufrimiento… ¡Y ella no podría evitarlo! Un gemido ahogado salió de sus labios apretados en una fina línea al darse cuenta; por suerte nadie lo oyó, pero ella se aseguró de cerrar bien su gran bocaza para no decir nada más. Se mordió los labios con desazón y aguardó, como aguardaban todos los demás.

Iblis avanzó con aires de orgulloso pavo real, con un porte que causaba verdadero pavor por la rigidez de su cuerpo y su sonrisa desvalida. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que le vieran, se encogió y transmitió orgullo herido en su mirada. Realmente, fingía muy bien, eso pensó Philippa.

Todos los demás se alzaron, pensando que habían logrado derrotarle. Pero Philippa vio lo que los demás no veían, vio sus oscuras intenciones bajo aquella capa de mentiras y actuación. Bajo todo aquello, Iblis les observaba burlonamente, con el sabor del triunfo en la punta de la lengua.

Por eso ella supo enseguida lo que ocurriría cuando vio que todos permitían que se acercara más y más. Iblis estaba a unos centímetros de los primeros: Nimrod, Groenin y John; y a unos metros de la última: ella.

-Cerca. Muy cerca. ¡Demasiado cerca!-musitó Philippa. Pero nadie la oyó.

Y ocurrió. Las olas se detuvieron, el viento cesó, y la luna pareció palidecer. El silencio lo inundó todo cuando Iblis agarró con fuerza a John y lo alejó de aquellos que intentaban protegerle. Iblis soltó una carcajada, burlándose de sus caras pasmadas; les había arrebatado a un joven e importante djinn delante de sus narices y ellos no habían podido hacer nada. Todos estaban paralizados. El movimiento había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera Nimrod o Groenin, que tan cerca estaban, habían conseguido impedirlo. Philippa lo había vislumbrado mucho antes de lo que ellos habían tardado en paralizarse, pero estaba demasiado lejos, y había demasiada gente en medio como para ayudar a su mellizo.

A pesar de todo, tardó un instante en darse cuenta del todo de la situación. Iblis acababa de raptar a su mellizo, y sin duda planeaba matarlo. Pero lo peor, lo peor de todo, era que ¡nadie parecía hacer nada por salvarle! Aquello la enfureció más de lo que se había planteado. Philippa se abrió paso a través de los aterrorizados idiotas que tenía cerca, hasta situarse al frente, en el lugar que segundos antes había ocupado su mellizo. Observó horrorizada como Iblis sacaba un largo y afilado cuchillo del traje y lo acercaba al cuello de John. Iba a matarlo. ¡No, no podía matarlo, no podía! John era su vida, su alma, una parte de ella que no podía abandonar jamás. Una mirada de pura desesperación y rabia se fijó en Iblis, de forma que hizo que él la mirara atentamente con una gran sonrisilla antes de empezar a hundir el cuchillo en el cuello de su hermano.

-¡No!-Philippa no estaba segura de si el grito había resonado sólo en su mente, o realmente lo había gritado en voz alta.- ¡No, no, no!

El terror y el dolor más absolutos se reflejaban en su mirada, que no podía creer lo que veía. Algo en ella estalló, llevándose por delante toda la humanidad y piedad que pudiera haber en ella. Sin John no era nada, nada de nada. Sabía que no podía salvarlo, estaba segura, hacía demasiado frío para utilizar sus poderes, pero… Recordaba lo que le había dicho Chino Gordon en el castillo de la Djinn Azul de Babilonia. "Un mellizo siempre puede ayudar a otro… Pueden influir en los elementos… Por eso les llaman los Hijos del Cielo…". Aquello caló en su mente e hizo que se estremeciera.

De pronto, el viento sopló con una fuerza inaudita. El mar se agitó y sus olas llegaron más lejos de lo normal. El cielo se oscureció y unas nubes grises lo taparon todo. Todos miraron sorprendidos a Philippa. Era evidente que aquel poder salía de su interior. Iblis también se distrajo, pero no lo suficiente como para soltar el cuchillo que presionaba el cuello de John.

-No es suficiente…-susurró Philippa para sí, mientras una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla.

Tío Nimrod les había dicho que los djinn estaban hechos de fuego. Por eso ardía en su interior una llama, la llama de su poder, la causante de su vida; si se apagaba, el djinn moriría. Philippa sabía, aunque no comprendía cómo, que si provocaba toda la furia de los elementos sobre Iblis para obligarle a soltar el cuchillo, la humedad calaría en su alma y apagaría su llama… y entonces moriría. Miró a su mellizo. Su vida por la de John… no era un mal trato.

Reprimió un sollozo y buscó la llama en su interior. Cuando la encontró, la obligó a salir al exterior y a exponerse a los elementos, a los que atrajo al instante. La naturaleza pareció enfurecerse, y el viento sopló de una forma endemoniadamente fuerte; mientras que el mar parecía querer llevarse a Iblis con él. El fuertísimo viento arrancó el cuchillo de las manos de Iblis, y provocó que este, presa del terror, soltara a John. Los elementos seguían enfurecidos y no permitían que nadie escapara.

John corrió hacia su melliza, que se desplazaba muy lentamente hacia él. Philippa sentía que su llama se estaba apagando, apenas podría mantenerla con vida unos pocos minutos. Se encontraron en el centro de la playa, entre Iblis y los despavoridos familiares y amigos de los mellizos. Empezó a llover suavemente, creando un aura de añoranza y tristeza.

Justo cuando iban a alcanzarse, a Philippa le fallaron las fuerzas y cayó al suelo. John se tiró junto a ella y la abrazó. Se separó un poco y la miró a los ojos:

-Phil, ¿qué está ocurriendo, Phil?-inquirió, preocupado.

-He invocado a los elementos para salvarte.-susurró ella con voz queda.- Los Hijos del Cielo, ¿recuerdas? Pero me temo que la llama que arde en mi interior se está apagando.-entrecerró los ojos. Estaba muy cansada.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-exclamó John.- Oh, Phil, no dejes que se apague, no dejes que se apague o… morirás.-musitó muerto de miedo.- ¡No cierres los ojos, por favor, no los cierres!

John apretó con más fuerza a su hermana contra su pecho, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran a raudales por sus mejillas, al comprender la magnitud de la acción de su melliza. No quería perderla, no podía perderla.

-No podía dejar que murieras.-replicó suavemente ella.- Mi vida no vale nada, pero la tuya… la tuya es importante. No puedo aguantar mucho más, John. Estoy cansada, muy cansada.-su voz se fue apagando poco a poco.

-¡Phil! ¡Phil!-se desgañitó John, para que ella le escuchara a pesar del fuerte viento.- No puedes dejarme, ¡te necesito! Por favor, por favor, Phil, no me dejes. Tu vida sí vale mucho, desde luego es mucho más importante que la mía. ¡Phil, me lo prometiste, me juraste que nunca me dejarías solo!-exclamó rabiosamente.

-No, John, eso me lo juraste tú a mí.-le recordó ella, sonriendo con tristeza.- Además no puedo cumplir todos mis juramentos.-Philippa observó cómo su mellizo lloraba y decidió que no iba a permitirlo. Levantó a duras penas la mano y la apoyó lentamente en su mejilla, acariciándola e intentando borrar los surcos que creaban las lágrimas.- No llores, John.-pidió dulcemente.- Vamos, no llores.

-¡No estoy llorando!-respondió orgullosamente él, pero sin parar de llorar.- Es la lluvia. ¿Comprendes? La lluvia.

-John, la lluvia no nos está tocando.-respondió ella con una breve sonrisa.

Y era cierto. John observó a su alrededor unos instantes y descubrió que la lluvia estaba empapando a todos salvo a ellos. Parecía crear una especie de capa protectora; les rodeaba, les evitaba. John volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su melliza:

-¡Phil!-la zarandeó al ver que ella comenzaba a adormilarse.- Phil, no me dejes. Te necesito, de verdad. Yo…-empezó el muchacho. John cogió aire y miró a su hermana con el sordo dolor que le estaba desgarrando el alma.- Yo… yo te quiero, Phil. De verdad, tienes que creerme, te quiero. ¡Te quiero!-aulló John.- Por favor, por favor…-sollozó al viento.

-Ya lo sé, y te creo.-murmuró ella. La mano que estaba apoyada en la mejilla de su mellizo cayó porque ya no le quedaban fuerzas suficientes para sostenerla. Su llama se estaba apagando, la vida la estaba abandonando. Pero había valido la pena.- Yo también te quiero.-admitió en voz baja y triste, mientras dejaba que los párpados se le cayeran pesadamente. Cerró los ojos.- Adiós, John.-musitó.

La mirada de John reflejó horror y tristeza. Se sentía vacío, se negaba a admitir que su hermana había muerto, no podía haber ocurrido. Sollozó aún más fuerte, chillándole al viento, maldiciendo a Iblis y a su familia que no había hecho nada por impedirlo. Su hermana melliza había muerto. ¡No, no era cierto! Philippa no podía haber muerto. Eso le gritó al viento, al mar, a la luna, a Iblis, a Nimrod, a Rakshasas, a Groenin, a Layla, a Dybbuck; pero ninguno de ellos le contestó.

Miró a su hermana, que descansaba desfallecida en sus brazos, completamente inerte. Susurró su nombre como una cantinela antigua que pudiera hacerla revivir, pero no funcionó. Cogió su muñeca y lo sintió. Un rítmico y suave golpeteo que cada vez iba más lento, casi imperceptible. Philippa aún no había muerto, aún había esperanza. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él, si su llama se había apagado? John no tuvo que pensar mucho, su idea le llegó como un flechazo. ¡Revivirla, por supuesto! Tenía que revivir la llama interior de su melliza, pero ¿cómo?

John la miró con el amor y el dolor reflejados en sus ojos, lo único idéntico a su melliza. De pronto, sonrió esperanzadamente. Se inclinó sobre Philippa y… la besó. Apoyó con firmeza los labios sobre los suyos, captando el sabor a sal de sus propias lágrimas, y deseando con toda la fuerza de su corazón que funcionara.

Dentro, muy dentro de ellos, la llama de John se encontró lo que quedaba de la llama de Philippa, y sin dudar ni un mísero instante que podía ser vital para su melliza, la encendió de nuevo. La llama de Philippa ardió con fuerza en su interior, con la misma fuerza que la de John, al sentir que se habían rencontrado al fin.

John se sintió morir, subir al cielo, y volver para contarlo; al sentir que su melliza le devolvía el beso dulcemente. John se separó de ella y la miró intensamente:

-Phil…-su voz fue apenas un susurro apagado, pero ella lo oyó.

-John…-musitó ella en respuesta, con una gran y calmada sonrisa.

Los mellizos se abrazaron con la fuerza y el amor de quienes no pensaban ya volverse a ver jamás. John se levantó y ayudó cuidadosamente a su melliza a hacerlo, rodeando su cintura con el brazo. Philippa apoyó la mano en su hombro. Y juntos se volvieron hacia sus alucinados espectadores. Los mellizos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron sádicamente. Se acercaron con lentitud a Iblis, saboreando el momento, y se mantuvieron a una distancia prudencial mientras levantaban cada uno la mano que tenían libre, con la palma abierta, apuntando al viejo djinn. Iblis supo que algo no iba bien, pero no puso suponer nada más, porque en ese momento una ola enorme se lo llevó. La ola jugó con él un rato antes de apagar su llama y ahogarle.

Los mellizos miraron al mar un instante antes de mirarse entre ellos y volver a besarse suavemente. Sabían que tenían muchas cosas que explicar a todos los que les habían estado observando, pero ya tendrían tiempo para eso. Y también para hablar acerca de su nueva, flamante y extraña relación. Al fin de al cabo, ¡los dos estaban vivos!

Sin dejar de sonreír, volvieron con sus familiares y amigos, que les miraron con la sorpresa en sus miradas antes de adivinar que ese no era el mejor momento para hablar, y emprender el camino de vuelta a casa.


End file.
